What if Bardock
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: This story is about reconnecting saiyan race. will update soon. Discontinued


**What if Bardock escaped the blast? **

Bardock would have snuck aboard Frieza's ship . He would have stolen a pod and flown to a planet with a regeneration chamber. He would have healed. He would have gone to different planets and stopped Frieza's men from conquering them. Ginyu would tell Zarbon that Bardock was still alive then, Zarbon would report this to Frieza. Bardock would have defeated Frieza's men for years. He would have overheard Raditz's transmission to Vegeta and Nappa about heading to earth and annihilate all earthlings. He would have traveled to Earth and met his grandson Gohan. He would have worn piccolo and Gohan of the impending doom, and that he was father of Goku, Raditz and Turles. {Kakakorat} " I am Bardock, saiyan from planet Vegeta, Named after King Vegeta himself, who named his son after the planet, but unlike most saiyans I rebelled against Frieza." " I stopped being a coward and I was not going to let Frieza destroy my people, But he proceeded, nearly kilt me, and destroyed my home planet. " Gohan interrupted, " If you really are father of Goku, then you're my grandpa." " Oh,hoho! Goku got married and had a son, I see he still has the saiyan charm." " Anyway, back to the subject, four ruthless saiyans are on their way to destroy Earth. Two my sons, and one prince of my former home planet. Then he would have told Goku the story. Then the warriors would have accepted him into the league of Z-fighters. Then the four would trained together to battle Raditz, but would be caught off guard when, Nappa and Turles came to earth first. Goku and Bardock over trained, and when they got to the battle field, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu had already been killed. Then the four saiyans clashed. Seeing his friends dead Goku turns Super Saiyan. Seeing his son so enraged, makes Bardock mad and he turns Super Saiyan as well. Piccolo restricted Goku until Bardock flew away with Turles in a tight headlock. When Bardock got far enough he explained that Turles was his son and made him surrender. Since Turles was on the side of good now, he flew back to the battlefield and blew up Nappa. Goku wanted to kill Turles until Bardock talked. "Goku this is your brother, and he's not the one who killed your friends the other one was." Hearing this Goku's nerves were calmed, and he turned back to normal. The four saiyans trained until the arrival of the other saiyans, which were fused. The fusion technique was earlier learned by Vegeta. A injured Majin Vegeta came from the future, and revealed how to stop Kakarot {Goku} . Goku and Bardock looked at each other gazed then looked back at the fused saiyan in confusion. Father and son fought Radeta until the fusion resolved. Vegeta would feel that he would need a distraction to escape, so he would command Raditz to fight. Vegeta would escape, But so would Raditz. Raditz would make his get away the moment Vegeta left. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Bardock would all go to Namek. Chi-Chi would not want Gohan to go, but Goku would have convinced her, because Piccolo and Goku would say "But we need his power to save the planet, the galaxy, and the milky way." On the way there, Goku and Bardock would train at 100X normal gravity. "Piccolo shall meditate" said the Nemekian to the half-saiyan hybrid. {Gohan} Vegeta would heal fuse with Raditz again. As quick as they saw Frieza {in the first form}, he was dead the next second. Radeta killed Frieza, then was ready for the real fight to began. While the full-blooded saiyans fought, Piccolo killed Recoome, Gurd, and Jeice of the Ginyu force. Then Ginyu, Burdta, and Zarbon would kill themselves using to much chi to try and kill Gohan. Then Gohan and Piccolo would kill Kiwi and Dadooria and steal their dragon balls. Once all the dragon balls were stole and gathered, Paroonga was summoned. The first wish was to revive Tien, the second was to teleport him to Namek. The third wish was to show Goku and Bardock what was destined to happened, but didn't. Radeta un-fuse, leaving Vegeta and Raditz to face the enraged super-saiyans. Vegeta escaped, and conquered another planet Frieza had enslaved. So Vegeta and Bardock fought. Vegeta realized that Bardock was superior to him and gave in. Bardock made Raditz give in by being his father. Frieza was going, but his spirit wasn't. King-Cold, who was Frieza's father, and leader of conquering planets, wanted to avenge his son. Cooler, Frieza's brother, and King-Cold's second son warned of this threat. He warned his brother and father of the saiyans. "Those blood-spilling saiyans, you have to watch out for them. Their the reason that Legendary Brolly was released in the universe." So Cooler and King-Cold went to Earth to avenge Frieza, but was easily kilt and defeated by Piccolo and Krillin. The dragonballs there was used to revive planet Namek. 133 days passed , and planet Vegeta was revived. Another 133 days would passed, and all the good hearted saiyans was wished back to life. Tora became king of the saiyans. Bardock and Goku along with Tora, Piccolo, and Kami made the hyperbolic-time-chamber a new planet connected to Planet Vegeta, and earth. Goku and Bardock trained on that planet, until, Trunks came.

Chapter two: Babadi Buu Dabura

When the time, Trunks gave Goku the antidote, Garlic Jr. show up but eventually ended up back in the Dead Zone. Cooler came back with new and improved powers, and surverly injured Vegeta { who became good} Goku turned super saiyan and easily kill him. The Z Warriors trained for three years. During that time, Bardock's youth was be restored with the dragonballs. Tarles, Raditz, and Vegeta would learn how to go Super Saiyan. The day came when the Androids appeared. Goku killed Android 19. Android 20 would run away and go to his lab. Vegeta killed 20. 16 try to kill Goku but was blasted to pieces by Gohan. 17 and 18 awoke and ganged up on Goku. Bardock and Vegeta tried to stop the Androids but failed. Seeing his grandfather and father hurt, Gohan turned Super Saiyan. The Androids continue to beat on Goku. Gohan became enraged and went Super Saiyan 2. Before he could make a move, however, the other Z Warriors tried to take out the Androids. They were barely defeated. Both Goku and Gohan would be mad. Goku went Super Saiyan 2, and Gohan went go Super Saiyan 3. The Androids would easily be destroyed. Cell would show up. Piccolo would fuse with Kami to fight Cell. He would go and kill Cell. He came out able to go Super Saiyan 3. The 25th World Tournament still take place. It came down to Trunks in first and Goten in second in the Junior Division. Bardock fought Vegeta in a battle that would give them enough power to go Super Saiyan 2. The fight go on for a long time. Bardock got angry because of how long it was taking to beat Vegeta. He went Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta lost the match. Gohan fought his grandfather in Super Saiyan 3, but w lost because of Bardock's superior tactics. Goku and Bardock fought, Goku won. Babidi, and Dabura would show up. All the Saiyans attacked at once and lost. Buu kilt Dabura and Babidi. Brolly and Perfect Cell came back to life and was absorbed by Majin-Buu. Gogeta, Radeta, Tarles, Gotenks, future Vegito, future Gohent, gohan, and Tora attacked and defeated them. Then, all lived in peace. To be continued


End file.
